


One of the Two

by HockeyShit



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: and background Jace/Jordan Kyle, background alec/magnus, but it's all just mentioned, what last name does Jace even have? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Alec has never been able to predict exactly what will come out of Jace's mouth, but he never expected Jace would use their time in Edom to come out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One of the Two

**Author's Note:**

> C.Clare owns all these characters but also, Jace isn't straight, anyone who has read the books can tell that much. So I fixed this scene for her. (the italicized words at the beginning come directly from City of Heavenly Fire page 392)

_ “Don’t look at me,” said Jace. “My adoptive father was a mass murderer. And I still worried about what he thought. It’s what we’re programmed to do. Your dad always seemed pretty great by comparison.”  _

_ “Sure he likes you,” said Alec. “You’re heterosexual and have low expectations of father figures.”  _

Jace bit his lip and looked up at Alec. If Alec hadn’t known what to look for he would have thought Jace’s smile was the same cocky smile as always. But the way he wasn’t quite meeting Alec’s eyes, the familiar gleam in his eyes wasn’t there either. With Jace, it was always in the eyes. 

“What?” Alec asked, what could possibly have Jace looking  _ shy _ Jace never looked shy. 

“I’m at least one of those.” 

Alec wanted to ask Jace what he meant, but he could tell his Parabatai had said about as much as he was willing too, Jace’s hand had come up to rub at the back of his neck. It was practically the only nervous tick the man had. 

He stood there trying to figure out what the man had meant he was at least one of what? Having low expectations of a father or- 

“By the Angle Jace, you’re coming out to me in the middle of  _ Edom?”  _

The smile Jace flashed Alec this time  _ was _ the bright cocky smile Alec was so fond of. Alec shook his head but reached to ruffle Jace’s hair. 

“That’s hardly fair, I spent my whole life-” Alec huffed not wanting to take out the feeling of isolation on Jace, it wasn’t his fault he’d been in love with Jace for years, it wasn’t Jace’s fault he’d felt so alone. “So who was it then?” they’d started walking again, they  _ did _ have a reason for being here after all. 

“Jordan, Jordan Kyle.” 

Alec looked over at Jace kinda confused he was sure that name sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“He was Simon’s Predator, he was killed when- with the whole Predator.” Alec nodded, that would explain why he could only vaguely place the name, he didn’t pay much attention to Simon. 

“I’m sorry that must be-” Alec was at a loss of words, to find out Jace wasn’t straight and then-

“It wasn’t like that, and besides I’m in love with Clary so what does it matter anyway right?” Alec didn’t have to peak over at Jace to know he looked as vulnerable as he felt, it didn’t happen often.

“It’s who you are, of course, it matters whether or not you spend forever with Clary.” 

Alec watched Jace shrug out of the corner of his eye, the wall coming back up hiding Jace’s vulnerability, the shy, almost cocky smile back on his lips. 

“Worried Magnus might jump ship?” Alec froze in place at that. They  _ had _ broken up, and Jace was- well, Jace. “hey, hey Alec I’m kidding, Magnus is in love with you, no matter what he said, and he’ll, he’ll change his mind I’m sure okay? It’ll be okay.” 

Alec only shook his head, he  _ did _ love Magnus, more than anything other than maybe Jace his Parabatai. And these last few weeks without him- he couldn’t stand the thought of Magnus and Jace. 

“Don’t, don’t make jokes like that please.” Alec hated how he sounded but he needed Jace to know this wasn’t something he could joke about. 

“Of course, now come on, let’s go rescue your boyfriend.” Alec didn’t have to heart to remind Jace that Magnus wasn’t that anymore. He just nodded following after Jace in this hell.


End file.
